


Raged Love

by orphan_account



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cheating, Clint is very charming, Deception, Engineer clint, F/M, Falling In Love, Fashion designer natasha, Natasha finds it hard to resist him, Or it seems that way, Romance, Slow Build, Tony cheats on pepper
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-03
Updated: 2016-06-03
Packaged: 2018-07-12 01:50:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7079701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Their love was born out of rage.</p><p>When Tony Stark breaks the heart of her best friend Pepper Potts by cheating on her, Natasha swears revenge. She will break his best friend's heart.</p><p>But she might find it hard once she meets Clint Barton.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Raged Love

Natasha silently consoled her best friend. Pepper had fallen asleep after hours of crying. Natasha had gently rolled her on the bed and covered her with a blanket. 

She silently left the room and went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of wine. She then sat on the couch and thought about what Tony had done.

He had cheated on her best friend. Natasha didn't have a high opinion of Tony Stark. The man was a player with commitment issues. He didn't deserve her best friend. 

Pepper loved him and he broke her. It made Natasha angry. Pepper deserved someone better, someone who would cherish her.

But first she had to avenge her best friend. She will make Stark pay.

She is going to break his best friends heart. Then Stark will understand the extent of his damage. 

Tony Stark would think twice before he did something like this again.


End file.
